The ATeam in the Santa Claus Caper
by raysweetie
Summary: Santa Claus has been Kidnapped


The A-Team in the Santa Claus Caper  
  
by Susie Owens   
  
Rated G   
  
Summary: Santa Claus has been kidnapped and the A-Team is called out.   
  
Warning: It's safe, maybe on the borderline of silly.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the A-Team   
  
Comments: Always welcome   
  
Author's Notes. I would like to thank Hayley for taking the time to beta this   
  
story for me. Thanks Hayley!  
  
˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜  
  
The black van drove along the highway at stop speed, the MP's chasing them.   
  
"BA, you could loose them anytime now," said Face as he fired another round of   
  
shots from his gun.   
  
"Hey, sucka, I'm doing the best I can."   
  
Hannibal gave them both a wicked grin. "I'd say Decker's trying to get his   
  
Christmas wish, guys."   
  
Face and BA just gave Hannibal the look. BA then drove into a working yard to   
  
try one of his tricks, but this time it didn't work. BA slammed on the brakes,   
  
Hannibal and Face falling forward then back into their seats. They then look up   
  
to see Decker and the MPs surrounding the van.   
  
"Get out of the van slowly, gentlemen," demanded Decker as he pointed his gun at   
  
them. The team looked at each other then climbed out.   
  
"Okay, Decker, you got us," said Smith.   
  
Decker turned to his second. "Captain, I want you to take the men and leave."   
  
Captain Crane looked surprise. "Begging your pardon, sir, but I think it would   
  
be wise if we stayed here."   
  
Decker shook his head. "I don't agree, Captain, now go."   
  
The A-Team stared as the MPs reluctantly vanished right before their eyes.   
  
Decker then turned back around to them. "Okay, let's get down to business; first   
  
of all is Captain Murdock with you?"   
  
Hannibal crunched down on his cigar. "Now why would Captain Murdock be with us?"   
  
"Cut the bull, Smith. We all know he's part of your team. Now, I will ask you   
  
again, is he with you?"   
  
Hannibal started to answer but Decker cut him off, "Never mind, I'll check   
  
myself." He stood in front of the van and raised his arms. The van suddenly   
  
began to shrink.   
  
"Mah van, whatya doin' to mah van?"   
  
The team stood there staring in disbelieve. Face leaned up against Hannibal.   
  
"Did you see what I just saw?"   
  
Hannibal was too surprise to say anything, he just stared wondering about   
  
Murdock.   
  
Decker walked over and picked the van up, looking inside of it. Then much to the   
  
Team's amazement he began to shake it until he heard a tiny voice.   
  
"Hey, cut it out, I'm getting dizzy in here."   
  
Decker reached in and grabbed the tiny Murdock, placed him on the ground and   
  
waved his hands. Soon Murdock was full size again.   
  
Both Hannibal and Face were at Murdock's side BA was still trying to figure out   
  
what had happened. "Murdock, you okay?" asked a concern Face.   
  
"Yeah, Face, I'm fine. Now I know how a toy feels."   
  
Hannibal placed his hand on Murdock's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, Captain."   
  
He then headed towards Decker his eyes giving away his anger. Decker held up his   
  
hand to stop Hannibal's advance.   
  
"Now, gentlemen, there was a reason why I captured you."   
  
Hannibal stared long and hard at Decker. "Look, pal, I don't know who you are,   
  
but I know you're not Decker. If Decker could do what you've just done, we'd   
  
have been caught a long time ago. Now, who are you and what do you want?"   
  
Decker looked towards Murdock. "Captain Murdock knows who I am."   
  
Murdock looked at Decker and then his face lit up. "I don't believe it. I mean,   
  
I believe you're here but I'm still surprise."   
  
Face turn to his friend. "Murdock, you know thisÖ thisÖ this clown?"   
  
"Face, he's not a clown. He's one of Santa's elves."   
  
"Decker is one of Santa's elves?" spluttered Face not sure he had heard Murdock   
  
right.   
  
"No, not Decker, at least not the Decker we know. I think he took this form to   
  
find us."   
  
Hannibal was not in the mood for this. "I don't care if he's the Easter Bunny's   
  
little chick helpers, I want to know what he wants."   
  
"Yeah, and I want to know what he did to mah van. It's a toy."   
  
Decker sighed, "Calm down and I'll fix your van." Soon the van was back to   
  
normal. He then turned back to them. "Gentlemen, we need your help. Santa has   
  
been kidnapped."   
  
BA stared at him. "Yah mean Santa as in 'hohoho'?"   
  
"Yes. Mrs. Clause sent me to find you."   
  
"Look, pal, why all the tricks? Why not just come and ask us?" asked Hannibal.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry for that but I just wanted to make sure I got your attention."   
  
Decker clapped his hands and turned back to his real self, an elf wearing a red   
  
and blue suit with a silver bell on the end of his cap. He took off his cap and   
  
bowed to them. "My real name is Deck the Halls, Decky for short."   
  
Murdock shook Decky's hand enthusiastically. "Decky, we'll be glad to help   
  
rescue Santa. When do we leave?"   
  
"Right now." Decky waved his hands and soon they were at the North Pole. Decky   
  
noticed that the team was cold so waved his hands and soon they each had a warm   
  
jacket. They each smiled at the elf as Mrs. Clause and some of the other elves   
  
came out to greet them.   
  
"Oh good, Decky, you found them. Gentlemen, I am so glad you're here. Please   
  
come in and I'll tell you all the details I know."   
  
Smith, Peck, and Baracus just stared at each other while Murdock skipped right   
  
into the house.   
  
"Well, guys, shall we?" Hannibal replied with a cocky grin on his face.   
  
Face shook his head. He knew this was happening, he was seeing it with his own   
  
eyes but still it was hard for him to swallow. "I just don't believe this is   
  
happening," he muttered.   
  
"Well, let's just see what's going on. You know, guys, I don't want to be the   
  
one to ruin Christmas."   
  
Hannibal then followed Murdock in while Face looked at BA.   
  
"Hannibal's on the jazz, isn't he?" said Face with a sigh.   
  
"Yeah, man," answered BA.   
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Face replied as the two of them walk into Santa's   
  
house.   
  
Once inside Murdock whipped off his baseball cap and replaced it with a deer   
  
stalker hat and placed a blowpipe in his mouth. He smiled at Mrs. Claus. Taking   
  
the pipe from his mouth he then spoke with a more clear sounding voice.   
  
"Now, my dear Mrs. Claus, would you kindly tell us when and where you last saw   
  
your husband."   
  
"Shuddup, fool. You ain't no Sherlock Holmes."   
  
Murdock stared at BA. "My dear man, of course I'm not Sherlock Holmes. I'm the   
  
great Murdock Holmes and this," Murdock wrapped his arm around Face who was   
  
standing right by him. "And this is my good friend and assistant Doctor   
  
Templeton Peckson."   
  
Face's eyes grew wide moving away from Murdock. "Excuse me? Peckson?"   
  
Murdock only ignored Face as he continued his ranting. "I promise you Mrs.   
  
Claus, we will find your husband. No stone will be left unturned." Murdock   
  
placed the pipe back in his mouth and puffed on it making bubbles appear. He   
  
then smiled and popped some of them. Then he placed the pipe back in his pocket.   
  
"Now, please take us to where Santa was last seen."   
  
Mrs. Claus stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "Of course,   
  
please follow me."   
  
Mrs. Claus and Decky headed for the stables where the reindeers were kept.   
  
Murdock turned to Face grinning from ear to ear. "Come, Doctor Peckson. The game   
  
is a foot."   
  
Face only rolled his eyes and growled under his breath. "Peckson. My name is not   
  
Peckson. It's Peck. P..E...C...K...Peck!"  
  
BA stared at Hannibal, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Hannibal, fool's gonna   
  
take it too far."   
  
"Now BA, if it helps find Santa, what's the problem?"   
  
"Hannibal, I hated it when you and Murdock are on the jazz at the same time."   
  
BA saw that Hannibal's grin was even bigger then before. "Yeah, I know. Nice,   
  
isn't it?"   
  
"No," growled BA.   
  
Hannibal only giggled as he followed the rest. BA sighed and also followed. When   
  
they walked into the stables Murdock walked over and picked up a carrot. "Doctor   
  
Peckson, come here."   
  
Face sighed again but walked over to Murdock. "Yes Murdock... I mean Holmes?"   
  
Murdock gave Face the carrot. "What do you make of this, Doctor Peckson?"   
  
Face stared at the carrot. "Uh, reindeer like carrots?"   
  
Murdock took the carrot from Face. "It's elementary, my old friend, this carrot   
  
belongs to our kidnapper."   
  
Hannibal grinned, he was loving this. "And who would that be, Mr. Holmes?"   
  
"The Easter Bunny."   
  
BA suddenly grabbed Murdock and pinned him against the wall. "We're here to help   
  
Mrs. Claus not play your silly games. There ain't no Easter Bunny."   
  
Murdock looked hard at BA dropping his Sherlock Holmes personality. "And some   
  
people don't believe in Santa Claus yet here we are trying to find him." Murdock   
  
then cleared his throat and returned to his Sherlock Holmes personality. "So   
  
back off, my good man."   
  
BA slowly released Murdock and stood away feeling foolish. Murdock dusted   
  
himself off and picked up where he had left off. "As I was saying before I was   
  
rudely interrupted, the Easter Bunny, gentlemen, is our kidnapper."   
  
The jazz shone in Hannibal's eyes as he chomped down on his cigar. "How did you   
  
deduct that, Mr. Holmes?"   
  
"Elementary, Colonel, everyone knows that bunnies love carrots and this carrot   
  
is The Easter Bunny's calling card."   
  
Mrs. Claus shook her head. "I don't understand, Peter has always been a good   
  
friend. I can't believe he would do such a thing."   
  
Murdock placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Claus sometime even a good friend   
  
can go astray."   
  
She shook her head, "Not Peter. You must be wrong."   
  
"I wish I was, my dear woman, but it all points to him. It would help if you   
  
could tell us where he lives," said Murdock.   
  
She wiped away her tears. "Peter lives in the Green Valley. It's a hop, skip and   
  
a jump from here."   
  
Face stared at her. "A hop, skip and a jump?"   
  
"Yes. Decky, please show them the way."   
  
Decky nodded his head and turned to the A-Team. "Gentlemen, if you please."   
  
Decky then made a small hop, then he skipped a few feet and gave a giant jump   
  
and he was gone. Hannibal looked at his men.   
  
"Okay guys, let's go." He then did the same thing Decky had done and was gone.   
  
Murdock howled and followed. Face look at BA. "Well, shall we?" Face didn't wait   
  
for an answer, just did it and was gone.   
  
BA shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He smiled at Mrs. Claus.   
  
"We'll bring your husband back."   
  
She smiled as she watched him do what the others did. "Godspeed, gentlemen."   
  
*************   
  
The team looked around at the most beautiful place they had ever seen. The field   
  
was as green as the green on a golf course and it smell like it had been just   
  
mowed. Colorful tulips bloomed everywhere in different colors; red, yellow,   
  
blue, and even purple. There were tall trees with Easter baskets hanging on them   
  
and at the top of the hill was a castle made of pure white chocolate.   
  
Hannibal looked at the castle. "Guys, let's check that out. It may be the Easter   
  
Bunny's hideout."   
  
"Uh, Hannibal, I think we better say 'home'. I know I said that The Easter Bunny   
  
kidnapped Santa. But until we know the reason why, let's not label him as a   
  
criminal."   
  
Hannibal looked at Murdock. "Sorry, Captain. His home, then."   
  
Face looked at the castle. "So, how do we get there?"   
  
Decky smiled. "We fly."   
  
He whistled and swans appeared. "Will you take us to the castle?"   
  
The swans nodded their heads and Decky climbed on one of them. "Come on guys,   
  
it's just like riding in a plane."   
  
BA shook his head and folded his arm. "I ain't getting on no swan, Hannibal.   
  
I'll walk first."   
  
Decky look at Hannibal then back at BA. "You can't walk it's too far and we have   
  
to hurry."   
  
"I still ain't getting on no swan."   
  
"Aww come on Big Guy, think of the kids who won't have a Christmas if we don't   
  
find Santa Claus. You don't want to be responsible for those kids not having a   
  
Christmas, do you?"   
  
BA looked at the swan and swallowed as he climbed on. Decky smiled at Murdock   
  
and gave him a thumb up. "Okay, let's head for The Easter Bunny's castle."   
  
The swans took off, their feet running as they took off and soared into the air.   
  
Enjoying it, Murdock began to sing. "Shuddup fool, we're on a mission." BA   
  
growled. Murdock gave BA a mind your own business look but when he got a warning   
  
look from Hannibal he stop singing. Soon they arrived at the castles and landed   
  
smoothly.   
  
"Wow, they fly and land smoother than a plane," said Murdock.   
  
"Yeah, fool, I agreed with yah. Now, that I enjoyed."   
  
Suddenly the team was bombard by eggs that had not yet been boiled for coloring   
  
"Hey," cried Face as an egg hit him on the shoulder, the yolk dripping down.   
  
"This suit cost me a lot of money. Who's throwing   
  
those eggs?"   
  
Murdock pointed up to the castle's wall where chicks were hurling eggs down at   
  
the team and Decky. Face sighed. "Oh great, egg throwing peeps. What else could   
  
happen? Hannibal you got a plan to get by them?"   
  
"Face, don't I always have a plan? Come on, they're just eggs."   
  
"Yeah, but those eggs are ruining my new suit."   
  
"I'll buy you a new one," replied Hannibal.   
  
"You couldn't afford it," came back Face.   
  
Hannibal didn't reply as he turned to Murdock. "Captain, you and BA take this   
  
net that just happens to be here - have no idea why its here, but it is - and a   
  
swan and fly up there and throw it over the chicks."   
  
Murdock saluted having long given up his Sherlock Holmes persona. "Come on BA,   
  
times a wasting."   
  
BA once again found himself flying on a swan. "My mama will never believe this."   
  
Hannibal and Face watched as their friends captured the chicks. Hannibal smiled   
  
as he took out a rope and hook. "Shall we, Face?"   
  
Face look at Hannibal "Uh, Hannibal, where did the rope and hook come from?"   
  
Hannibal grinned. "Who knows? I guess the same place that net came from. They   
  
were just here when we need them."   
  
"Oh Okay. One more question. Why can't we fly up like Murdock and BA did?"   
  
"Face, where's the fun in that. Scaling the wall is much more fun.  
  
"Yeah, if you happened to be Spiderman."   
  
Hannibal laughed as he threw his hook up and it caught on the edge. He pulled it   
  
to make sure it was secure then climbed up. "Besides, I don't want to waste a   
  
prop. Coming, Lieutenant?"   
  
Face threw his hook up too. "Yeah, right behind you." Face then turn to Decky.   
  
"You want a lift up?"   
  
Decky shook his head. "No thanks, I'll take one of the swans."   
  
Face nodded as he followed his Colonel up the wall. Once at the top he saw that   
  
Hannibal and the others were listening to an egg with feet.   
  
"Gentlemen my name is Egbert and I'm in charge here. Why are you here?"   
  
Murdock stepped forward. "Well Egbert, we're here for Santa Claus."   
  
"Then you've come to the wrong place, Santa Claus lives at the North Pole."  
  
Hannibal crunched hard on his cigar. "Now, look here you egg with feet. We know   
  
that Santa is here and if you don't tell us where he is I'll have BA here fry   
  
you."   
  
Egbert stared hard at Hannibal. "Very well, come with me, but don't touch any of   
  
the sweets."   
  
They all nodded and followed Egbert. As they were walking down the hall they   
  
heard voices.   
  
"Peter, this is silly. You can't hold me here."   
  
"It's not personal, Kris. I 'm just so tired of kids always wanting you and not   
  
me."   
  
"Peter, that's simply not true. Kids love you."   
  
"Yeah sure, Kris. Do I get letters? No. While you put your presents under the   
  
tree, I've got to hide mine. Kids sit on your lap and tell you want they want.   
  
Kids sit on my lap and pull my ears."   
  
The A-Team entered the room and Murdock stepped forward. "Mr. Easter Bunny,   
  
you're wrong, kids love you too. When I was little I loved to sit on your lap   
  
and I never once pulled your ears. As a matter of fact I once stopped a boy from   
  
doing just that."   
  
Peter thought for a moment. "Yes, I remember you. You left me fresh carrots and   
  
cabbages."   
  
"And I loved to go out into the yard of the orphanage where I lived and search   
  
for your colored eggs. It was fun," added Face. "One year I even won a prize, a   
  
stuff rabbit and I loved him a lot. You made me very happy that year. Thanks,"   
  
"You make the best chocolate rabbits and eggs in the world. I loved your milk   
  
chocolate," said Hannibal.   
  
"Yeah, and I remember how happy my mama was when you left her beautiful flowers   
  
from your own garden," said BA.   
  
Peter stared at them. "But what about the other children?"   
  
Santa Claus smiled at Peter then took out his magic mirror, "Take a look."   
  
Peter took a look and saw that kids all over the world loved him too. The Easter   
  
Bunny looked like he was going to cry. "I never knew. I thought Kris got all of   
  
the kids. I'm sorry for being such a fool, Kris. Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
"Ho Ho Ho! Of course I can, Peter. I know you meant no harm. Now, I must get   
  
back so I can deliver my presents to all the kids."   
  
Peter clapped his paws. "Egbert, please take Kris and The A-Team to the swans so   
  
they can return home."   
  
"Thank you, Peter, but I'll just whistle for my reindeer. But first I'll leave   
  
your chicks their gifts."   
  
Santa snapped his fingers and gifts appeared for the chick and Peter.   
  
Peter nodded as Santa gave out toys to his chicks and a walkman for Peter. Once   
  
that was done, Santa whistled for his reindeer and they came. He and Decky climb   
  
inside and he turned to the A-Team. "Sorry that there's no room for you but I'm   
  
sure Peter will get you home."   
  
Hannibal nodded. "Thanks, Santa and Merry Christmas."   
  
Santa smiled at the team. "Thank you for your help and Merry Christmas. Ho, ho,   
  
ho. Okay, lets do this. Now Dasher, now Dancer, Now Prancer and Vixen. On Comet,   
  
on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen."   
  
The A-Team watched as Santa and his reindeer flew out of sight. Peter turned to   
  
Egbert. "Egbert, send for the swans to take our new friends home."   
  
"Right away, sir." Egbert replied and whistled for the swans. Peter turned to   
  
the team. "Thank you for helping me see what I was missing."   
  
"Any time, Peter, any time," replied Murdock as he climb on a swan. The rest of   
  
the team did the same.   
  
As the swans flew them home Murdock called out to BA. "Hey BA, how come you will   
  
fly on a swan but not with me?"   
  
"Because, fool, a swan don't do no dumb tricks."   
  
"Oh yeah?" Murdock let out a whistle and the swan BA was riding did a loop de   
  
loop.   
  
"I'll get you for this, Murdockkkkkkkk!!!!" BA yelled as he hung on for dear   
  
life.   
  
"Hey Face, Hannibal."   
  
"Yes, Murdock ?" they both said.   
  
"Merry Christmas."   
  
"Merry Christmas, Murdock." They both replied.   
  
Soon they were all back home and ready for Christmas.   
  
(Well, okay, so it was silly. Merry Christmas guys and Happy New Year)   
  
Fini 


End file.
